


Blood Letting

by orphan_account



Series: Vampiric Tendencies [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Octavius finds out Kahmunrah did a lot more than just lock Jedediah in the hourglass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Letting

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs between NATM 2 and NATM 3. Apparently the miniatures bleed in this fic. Not entirely certain how canon that is.

Something was wrong with Jedediah. That was something Octavius was certain of. 

It had begun after their ordeal at the Smithsonian. Before then, Jedediah had been happy, or if not happy at least somewhat contented. Following Larry’s reorganization of the museum and his subsequent departure of it, Jedediah and he had agreed to stop the war between their dioramas, and through their meetings to organize diplomacy, had become very firm friends. Somewhere along the line, they had also become an item. A very secret, private item that no-one knew about, but an item none the less. 

And then the Smithsonian happened. He remembered holding Jedediah’s hand in the crate as they slept curled around packing peanuts, waking up in the Smithsonian to absolute chaos, Jedediah and he attempting to help Larry save everyone else, and Jedediah ending up at the mercy of that damnable Kahmunrah. Octavius had not been able to talk to Jedediah on the flight back, being in different pockets of Larry’s coat, and they had only a few moments to kiss each other goodbye before they went back to their respective dioramas. 

And now, three nights after the event, Jedediah had very clearly been avoiding Octavius. 

Well, he’d actually been avoiding everyone, but normally when Jedediah was trying to avoid everyone, Octavius was an exception. Jedediah’s men barely saw hide nor hair of the man - he was only there briefly in the evening to give orders, and briefly in the morning to get back into position. The RC car they usually drove around in lay empty in one corner, their usual hidey holes lay deserted and Jedediah had not set foot in Rome at all. Octavius had begun to miss the man terribly, and was worried about what he was doing, or whether Kahmunrah’s form of torture had left him hurt in some way. 

It was only by chance that Octavius saw Jedediah on the third night. He had happened to pose that night on one of the taller platforms in Rome, and as he unfroze, and began to prepare himself for the descent into the museum, he caught site of the familiar blond hair of his compatriate, climbing up the bench that divided the dioramas. Octavius had made immediate preparations to follow the man up onto the divider. 

“Jedediah!” Jedediah did not respond to Octavius as the other man climbed the part to the flat top. In fact, it was as if he had not heard at all. He sat with his legs hanging off the edge of the divider, his back to Octavius, seemingly far too deep in thought to hear him. Octavius called his name again, and this time Octavius was sure he had heard, for the man stiffened and tensed up. 

Most concerning. 

“Jedediah, are you alright?” Octavius asked worriedly,lightly touching his shoulder. Jedediah did not say a word. Bending down, he kissed the other man softly, a sweet kiss meant to convey comfort. Jedediah responded almost on instinct, melding his lips to Octavius’ and murmuring in gratitude. Evidently Jedediah had missed Octavius too by the way he was reacting, but a few moments into, Jedediah froze up. Octavius had barely any warning before he found himself being flung off the other man, far across to the other side of divider. 

Octavius revised his earlier theory. Something was seriously, seriously wrong with Jedediah. 

“Jedediah?” Octavius asked, propping himself up on his elbows and attempting to disentangle himself from his cloak. 

“Don’t touch me!” Jedediah did not even turn around to face him. Octavius stumbled up onto his feet, hurt clawing in his gut like an angry cat. He watched as Jedediah curled up on himself, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Jedediah, what’s wrong? I don’t understand…” 

“It’s… it’s me, Ockie. I can’t stand this, I can’t do it anymore.” 

“What?! I- do you not love me anymore?!” 

“Of course I love you, you dope, but I can’t- I can’t-” 

“Can’t what?! Jedediah, we can get through this, just tell me-” 

“No we can’t!” 

“Please Jedediah…I need you! You’re my closest friend, don’t shut me out! I’m trying to help!” 

“Ockie, I get that you’re trying to help, but you can’t fix me, you just can’t!” Jedediah finally whirled around to face him. It was only for a few seconds, for Jedediah then went very pale, and turned away again, but it was enough for Octavius to see what Jedediah had been hiding. His canines were sharp and elongated, jutting out onto his lower lip. There was no white in his eyes, nor baby blue irises that Octavius had come to love, only shiny blackness. Jedediah did not look human anymore. 

“What did Kahmunrah do to you?” Octavius whispered, half-stricken with fear. 

Jedediah did not reply, instead taking time to compose himself. When he turned around again, Octavius saw his eyes had returned to their light blue colour, and his fangs had receded into two small nubs that he only saw because he was looking for them. 

“...Jed.” Octavius repeated, stepping forward a bit. Jedediah stepped back. “Jedediah, please. Speak to me, I’m not going to leave.” 

“...You’re not?” 

“No. I just want to understand. I don’t know what this is, but maybe we can find a way to get past it. Together.” 

“I-” Jedediah looked down at his feet, and Octavius ached to go over to him and hold him in comfort. “I- I can’t come near you, Ockie. Kahmunrah made me a… some kind of vampire. And you- you and your blood... you smell amazing. I can’t get enough of you, I keep wanting to- I need to-” 

“Jedediah…” Octavius murmured, a little lost for words. “...how? How did that fiend do this to you?! 

“The… the hourglass wasn’t completely magic free - it was buried with Kahmunrah, why would it be free of magic?! Kahmunrah explained it to me when you were off getting help - the sand wasn’t normal sand. The more the sand moves from one bit to another, the less life you have. And all the sand was in my bit of the hourglass when you came and got me out, so-” 

“-You should be dead.” Octavius finished with a growing sense of horror. 

“Not should, kemosabe.” Jedediah replied despondently. “I am dead.” 

“But- but that’s not possible! You can’t be dead, you can’t! You’re here, I can see you - how are you still walking around?!” 

“The tablet. The tablet brings the dead back to life, remember? I guess this was the compromise - life bringing tablet versus sand of death gives rise to the living dead, apparently. I haven’t got a heartbeat or anything anymore, but-” 

Jedediah stopped short as Octavius reached out and splayed his hand across his chest. Octavius pressed heard and focused entirely on the feeling beneath his hand, but there was nothing, no reassuring heartbeat, no movement, not even a twitch. Jedediah wasn’t even breathing. 

“Ockie…” Jedediah said in a pained voice. “Step away.” 

“Oh Jupiter, I forgot-” Octavius whispered, paying his order heed and backing away. “But I had to check- you’re dead, you’re actually dead, oh the gods-” 

“Octavius-” 

“I spent that night trying to make sure you lived, and you died, oh no Jedediah I’m so sorry I failed-” 

“Octavius, it’s alright.” 

“Alright?! Alright! I let you die!” Jedediah continued to try and placate the panicking man, but to no avail. Octavius was too far gone in his melodrama to listen to him. In such situations before, Jedediah normally gave him a hit or a kiss to get him to focus, but Jedediah did not trust himself not to jump and bite the other man if he went any closer. If there was only someone to pull him away after calming Octavius down... 

“Hey guys, what’s going on, your men are all looking for you-” Jedediah could’ve cried in relief when Larry rounded the corner, seemingly in search of the two little men. Larry paused at the sight of the two leaders stood at opposite sides of the bench. “Oh no, you guys haven’t declared war again, have you?! I thought we went through this months ago!” 

“He’s dead, Larry!” Octavius cried in panic. “Jedediah’s dead!” 

“...He looks pretty alive to me, Octavius.” Larry replied, nonplussed. “What’s going on?” 

“Kahmunrah killed him, and I didn’t get to him in time-” 

Larry tuned out Octavius’ nonsensical babbling, and turned to Jedediah. “Mind giving me an explanation as to why Octavius has gone a little doo-lally?” he asked with a quirked lip. 

“He… um...” Jedediah tried to think of a way to explain his predicament. “He found out putting me in an hourglass… wasn’t the only thing old Ramen noodle did to me back at the Smithsonian.” 

“Oh.” Larry replied, his brow furrowing. “Mind telling me what Kahmenrah did?” 

“I’ll show you." he said to Larry, quietly, sparing a glance for the hyperventilating Octavius. "Just… pull me back once I’ve done this.” 

“Done what-?” Jedediah stepped up to Octavius and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. The other man stopped his babbling, too shocked by the sudden kiss to do anything much else. Jedediah broke off the kiss, but found that he could not step back. His senses were ensnared by the scent of Octavius’ blood, and he could feel his canines edging down past his lips and his eyes darkening to an impossible black. His head was screaming at him to dip his head, to find the fluttering pulse point that smelled divine and- 

“Gigantor…” Jedediah felt a finger wedge itself between him and Octavius, forcing them to take several steps away from each other. Jedediah felt his body come more under his control the further he got from Octavius’ saccharine scent, and he was able to look up at Larry, revealing the harm caused by Kahmunrah. 

“Oh. I see.” Larry replied, relatively calmly compared to Octavius’ panicked reaction. “He… he made you into a vampire. A vampire… with blood lust. That’s… that’s great. I can see where the whole ‘Jedediah’s dead’ thing fits into it all now.” 

“I’m living in some sense, Gigantor.” Jedediah replied. “I can walk and talk and move around-” 

“And kiss Roman generals senseless too, apparently. When did you two become a thing?” 

“Does that really matter now, Larry?!” Octavius finally squeaked, finding some semblance of a voice. 

“Well, no, I’m just curious-” 

“He can’t come near me, Larry! He can’t come near me at all without someone there to pull him away!” 

“It’s just the bloodlust talking, Octavius.” Larry tried to soothe the man. “Once he’s had some blood, he’ll be fine.” 

“You make it sound as if drinking someone’s blood is perfectly normal, Gigantor.” Jedediah grumbled. 

“Well, it’s going to have to be the new normal for you guys. Octavius-” 

“I’ll be willing to give mine to Jedediah.” Octavius replied, already untying his helmet. 

“Woah woah woah, slow it down!” Jedediah said, holding his hands up. “I ain’t taking blood from Octavius! I might kill him by accident!” 

“I’m perfectly willing to take the risk-” 

“Yeah, well I’m not. You don’t know how strong this is - I could easily drain you in one bite!” 

“If you’re worried about taking Octavius’ blood,” Larry interjected before another row could flare up. “how about you take mine? There’s no way you can take too much of mine.” 

Jedediah thought about it for a few moments. “...alright.” 

“What?!” Octavius nearly shrieked. “But- but we’re two different species of people! What if Larry’s kills you, or makes you really sick, or-” 

“Octavius, chill. Jedediah’s going to be fine.” 

“But-” Octavius tried to protest, but Larry stuck his arm out before he could get any words out. He felt jealousy rise up like a flood in his gut as Jedediah walked forward and carefully sniffed at the proffered wrist. This was not right, he knew that for sure. Jedediah was not to take blood from Larry, he was not. It may have made sense for Jedediah to take blood from Larry as it wouldn’t really affect him, but Octavius could feel a shaking need in his bones that told him Larry blood was not to touch the other man’s lips. Jedediah’s mouth should be latched onto his neck, not Larry’s paltry wrist offering. He barely restrained himself from jumping between the two of them as Jedediah bent down and gave the pulsing artery a casual lick. 

“Oh ew.” Jedediah groaned, stepping back and shaking his head. “Ew. Nope, sorry, no can do Gigantor! No offence, but your blood reeks.” 

“Well, that’s the weirdest way I’ve ever been insulted.” Larry commented, withdrawing his hand. “I suppose it’s a two different… species… thing. You’ll have to take Octavius’ blood.” 

“But what if I take too much?! We’re tiny. I don’t want to accidentally drain him or anything!” 

“At the moment, Octavius’ blood is the only one you seem to be able to tolerate. And seeing as he’s perfectly willing...” 

“But-” 

“You’re right, Larry.” Octavius snapped before Jedediah could reply, going to stand between the two of them. “I’ll help Jedediah.” 

“Octavius, no-” Jedediah began, but fell silent when he met the smouldering glare bestowed upon him by Octavius. 

“Larry, go.” 

“Are you sure, Octavius?” Larry asked, looking between the two of them. “I mean, don’t you want me here to make sure Jedediah doesn’t bleed you dry or anything?” 

“Larry, go.” Octavius’ tone brooked no argument, but he softened a little, and sent a reassuring glance towards Larry. “Stay within earshot though, just in case something goes wrong.” 

“Alright, alright…” Larry walked away, muttering quietly to himself. When Larry turned a corner and went out of sight, Jedediah turned to face Octavius with a raised eyebrow. 

“And what was that all about, Octavius?” he asked. “You were getting properly ansty when Gigantor- mmph!” 

Octavius had strode over to Jedediah, and pulled him close by his shirt, pressing his lips roughly to the other man’s mouth. He could feel Jedediah canines lengthen and slide against his lips, and he smiled, pressing kisses against each one. Jedediah whimpered at the gentle touch, his hands coming around to settle on Octavius’ hips. With a slight smile, Octavius brushed his lips lightly again, before purposefully cutting his own bottom lip against the sharp point of one of the fangs. 

The effect was instantaneous. Jedediah melted into his arms, his mouth automatically seeking the bead of blood that came from the cut. He sucked hard at the injured flesh, causing a flurry of pleasurable feelings to flood down Octavius body. The pain was tempered by the pleasure of Jedediah’s mouth pulling at the sensitive skin, and Octavius kissed back just as hard, pulling Jedediah flush against him and moaning and the increase in heat. Jedediah nipped and sucked at the tiny cut on his lip quite happily, letting out his own little noises of pleasure, but soon enough the cut began to close. He felt Jedediah whine against his lips as the cut finally clotted and stopped bleeding, and Octavius pulled back. 

“Better?” he asked, his voice a few notes deeper than it had been before. Jedediah nodded, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself. Octavius watched as Jedediah opened his eyes again after a few minutes, a little concerned. The whites of his eyes had come back into view, but the irises remained enlarged and black. 

“Yeah.” Jedediah rasped out once he’d regained the ability to speak. “Yeah, m’fine.” 

“Good.” Octavius stepped back from the other man, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze at Jedediah’s disappointed pout. “Larry!” 

Larry popped out from behind a wall. “You guys alright?” he asked. “All done? Jed still looks a bit… hungry.” 

“Yes, we’re done here.” Octavius replied. “Could you take us over to Rome? Drop us next to my building.” 

“Sure. Jed, you gonna go back to your diorama?” 

“He’s coming with me.” Octavius interrupted before Jedediah could reply. Larry nodded, before offering his hand to the two miniatures. Octavius stepped on board, tugging Jedediah with him by the hand when the other man seemed not to be moving. Larry carefully carried them both over to the Rome diorama, depositing them in front of the large ornate building that sat overlooking the set. 

“You guys take it easy, ok?” Larry said as the two miniatures jumped off of his hand. “Especially you, Octavius - you might want to get your men to check you out.” 

“We will be careful.” Octavius replied, before pulling Jedediah though the double doors and out of the giant’s sight. He nodded to a few members of his senate who were milling about, before heading up the stairs and into his private chambers. He watched as Jedediah took in everything in the room - the fireplace, the ornate wardrobes and mirror, the large bed pressed against the far wall. 

“Err… Octavius?” Jedediah asked nervously as Octavius pulled the semi translucent curtains across the windows. “What’s goin’ on? Are you alright? Did I take too much, are you hurt-” 

“Jedediah.” Octavius interrupted, removing his helmet and pressing a kiss to the cowboy’s mouth. “I’m fine. I just thought we should take things to a more… private setting.” 

“Take what more privately?” Jedediah remained completely confused, barely reciprocating when Octavius pulled him into his arms. 

“You still need more blood.” Octavius murmured, nuzzling the other man’s neck. Jedediah melted into the other man with a sigh of appreciation. “Your eyes are still black.” 

“S’alright Ockie,” he murmured. “You don’t have to give me anymore, I’ll get by-” 

“Jed, I want to give you more.” 

“Oh… oh. You mean…?” 

Octavius rolled his eyes at Jedediah, before pressing forward and giving him a hot, open mouthed kiss. Jedediah responded almost immediately, wrapping his once lax arms around Octavius’ waist, pressing as much as his body as was possible against the Roman. Octavius felt the familiar stirring in his gut as Jedediah murmured against his lips, and he swiped his tongue across the other man’s lips and sharp fangs, grinning as Jedediah groaned allowed him entry into his mouth. 

There was a loud clang as Octavius unstrapped his chest plate and let it crash to the floor, not breaking lip contact for just one minute. He pulled the unresisting Jedediah backwards until his own knees hit the side of the bed and he fell backwards, pulling Jedediah with him. Jedediah let out laugh as he landed on top of Octavius, responding to Octavius’ amused look with a raised eyebrow, before ducking down and plundering his mouth again. Clothes were removed in short order, until both men were well and truly nude, and their desires plain to see. 

“Jed…” Octavius felt himself gasp as he felt Jedediah kiss down the side of his neck. He arched up at the touch, trying to get as much contact between Jedediah and his overly sensitive body. He felt Jedediah laugh against his pulse point, before Jedediah let himself drape himself over the other man, pushing him back down into the bed with his weight. The added pressure and the heat on his skin was almost too much for Octavius, grabbing at Jedediah’s arse and rutting against his strong thigh, seeking some kind of stimulation against his already leaking cock. 

“Easy there, kemosabe…” He heard Jedediah murmur, his hands gently stroking Octavius shoulders and sides in a calming manner. Octavius grumbled because he surely didn’t want to stop, he was certain his body was about to explode with pleasure, and he was more than ready to come rutting against the body of the man he loved. But he stilled obediently, and was rewarded by Jedediah scraping his sharpened teeth against his sensitive neck. 

“You sure about this?” Jedediah asked, pressing his lips briefly against his neck pulse. 

“Yes.” Octavius hissed. “Oh gods, yes. Do it.” 

Octavius felt Jedediah smile against his neck, before he felt a piercing pain in his neck, and a warm liquid seeping down his neck. Jedediah was onto the injury like a leech, latching on and sucking against the injured skin. Octavius threw his head back at the sensations, gasping and writhing against the cowboy’s body, the pleasure of Jedediah sucking on his neck outstripping any kind of pain. He felt light headed and overly aware of everything that was touching his body, the cotton sheets beneath his back, Jedediah’s slick cock against his leg, the heat of his mouth against the wounds in his neck. 

He felt Jedediah begin to roll his hips, rubbing his cock against Octavius’ knee and creating a delicious friction between their sweaty bodies. Octavius moaned and copied his movements, rubbing desperately against Jedediah’s sweaty skin. He reached up and tugged hard at Jedediah’s hair, a signal to get him to stop his attentions to his neck. With a swipe of his tongue against the wound to help it heal, Jedediah kissed his way back up his neck, spending a little time nibbling and sucking at Octavius’ ear. Octavius keened at the treatment, pulling Jedediah from his ear and kissing him sloppily, the sweet, tangy taste of his own blood more erotic than anything else he had ever experienced. They rubbed desperately against each other, kissing and biting and licking until they were nearly going insane from the pleasure. Jedediah leant back from Octavius’ abused mouth to gaze hungrily into Octavius’ eyes as his movements and became more and more erratic. 

“Jedediah… ngah!” The sight of Jedediah’s blood smeared mouth and his desire-blackened eyes was too much for Octavius, and he came with a strangled yelp and several full body shudders. He felt Jedediah rut frantically against his shaking body, until he too was moaning and shaking from his own release, not even having the strength to stop himself from collapsing on top of Octavius as he rode out his orgasm. Octavius combed his fingers through Jedediah’s hair, feeling as if he were boneless and floating on cloud nine, his mind blissfully blank. Jedediah rolled off of him after a while, leaving Octavius to whine at the unexpected loss, but a few moments later Octavius felt himself be pulled into Jedediah’s chest. 

“Alright?” Jedediah murmured as he held him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Better than alright.” Octavius replied sleepily. Jedediah smiled, before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. Octavius attempted to reciprocate, but he was body was so relaxed that he could not manage anything but a slight pressure and a contented murmur. 

“Come on, boy. Sleep for a bit.” Jedediah said as he broke the kiss, smiling down at the relaxed man. “You need to recover some of that blood you lost.” 

“Mmm. You’ll stay?” 

“Of course.” He felt Jedediah maneuver his body so he could pull the light cotton blankets over the both of them. He fell asleep curled up in Jedediah’s arms, feeling satiated and safe for the first time in a while. 


End file.
